


The Wolf

by JaciSerigala



Series: GrayTear Drabbles [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: "everyone knows I am going to hell, and if it's true, i'll go there with you."





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Tenrou Island Arc

"everyone knows I am going to hell, and if it's true, i'll go there with you."

She hated him. He had taken everything away from her, even her place in her mother's heart. How, didn't matter. He, they, had replaced her and as she stood mere meters away from her once loving mother, all she could think was... unforgiveable. How could she? How could he? How dare he take her place? He already had his mother, so why in the world would he take hers too? Unforgiveable. He had taken something indescribably precious, and he would pay. She would become a villain, she would take away his irreplaceable.

She knew he was here on the island, but her acting skills had greatly improved since that day when he had taken it all. So as she cornered him again, as he asked about her mother, that word echoed in her mind. She loathed this man. He would never be her family. Not after he had taken her mother away. He didn't deserve family. He didn't deserve forgiveness. He didn't deserve love. So she would take every ounce of family, forgiveness, love that he thought he had and she would show him what he truly deserved. 

Iced Shell.

That was the plan's name.

As they fought, she took a smug satisfaction at every pained noise he made. She felt that hatred deep inside feeding away at every glint of sadness, grief and pain that enterred his eyes. That was what he deserved. Agony. And that was what she was going to paint his world with.

She wasn't a perfect person, but if she could drag this man into hell, then she would be perfectly happy to descend alongside him.


End file.
